The inventive concept relates to a method of molding a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of molding a semiconductor package by which molding resin may be smoothly filled in a narrow gap between semiconductor chips and a mold.
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, PDAs, portable music players, and the like, have been developed to have various and increasingly numerous functions. As a result, they have also been increasingly miniaturized. Semiconductor packages used in the portable electronic devices have also been developed to have various functions, to be small, and to be thin. For example, the number of semiconductor chips arrayed in a semiconductor package has increased, while the height of the semiconductor package has decreased.
During molding of the semiconductor package, a gap between top surfaces of the semiconductor chips and the mold becomes narrow. When the gap between the top surfaces of the semiconductor chips and the mold becomes narrow, for example, when the gap is equal to or less than 150 μm, molding resin may not fill in the narrow gap in a smooth manner.